A Lot Could Happen
by tivadoubled
Summary: Had this for a while... One-shot. Pretty much what I imagine might have happened and like to have happened right after the team gets back from Jenny's funeral. K just in case.


My version of s6e1

"officer David," began Vance.

They all knew something was up. Why did he ask all of them up there at once? And the files?

"the Mossad liaison position with NCIS has been terminated."

Ziva was in shock. Tears filled her eyes as she looked from Vance to Gibbs. She did not dare look at Tony, who would only make her actually cry.

"McGee," heard Ziva, but it was all a blur. "... Cyber crimes unit..." how could he be disbanding the team? She looked at Gibbs again, and the man was speechless as he watched Vance destroy their family, unable to do anything about it.

"DiNozzo." she heard. No. He couldn't. She looked at him for the first time. He was near tears, angry and upset, as well. He already blamed himself for Jenny's death, he surely blamed himself for this. "Agent afloat... USS Ronald Reagan."

Her world came crumbling down as she heard those last words "you fly out tomorrow." less than a day. They had less than a day to say goodbye. This could not be. How could Vance destroy everything they had built? How was she to make another family in Mossad. Although she had one, it was definitely not the same. Tony's face. It said it all. It said everything she was feeling. What was going to happen next?

...

As they left Vance's office, Gibbs slammed the door behind him. He was mad. Very mad. Tony, McGee and Ziva were walking in silence all the way down to the squad room.

"How am I going to tell Abby?" said McGee to himself.

Ziva looked at Tony, who was not making eye contact with anyone on purpose. For a brief second he looked up at her, as if trying to apologize.

Abby was waiting with Ducky and Palmer by Gibbs' desk.

"so. What did he say?" asked Abby, already seeing the looks on their faces.

"Abbs," began McGee.

"He's disbanding the team Abbs," said Gibbs.

"what?" she was in shock.

"Jethro. Right now?" asked Ducky.

"you heard him Ducky," said Tony, "we're done." He was already packing his mighty mouse stapler into a box.

"Tony, no. Gibbs, how could you let him do that?" said Abby.

"I couldn't say anything Abbs." he answered.

Ziva had been quietly packing all her belongings into a small box, which she would take back to Israel. She looked at Tony once more. This time, he held the gaze. She nodded, but no one noticed. Tony picked up his jacket and moved to say goodbye to everyone, including McGee. Ziva did the same. They were all overwhelmed with sorrow. It was going to be not only that Jenny died, but as if they had been taken out as well, especially Ziva and Tony who would end up half way around the world. She denied her tears from falling. She had orders to follow. She did not like them, but she had to. She made her way to the elevator before everyone else. Tony joined her for the last elevator ride together, as it seemed. Neither said a word as they made their way to their respective cars.

"who's coming in now?" asked a concerned and angry Abby.

"three new agents. Langer, Lee and Keating."

"Michelle Lee?" asked Palmer.

"yea. Know her.. Jimmy?" said Gibbs.

"Uh, no. But I've seen her around. So yes. Well no not really."

Ducky stared at Gibbs,

"I know Ducky."

They all stared at the two empty desks, three now that McGee was done packing. This was going to be hard.

"Gibbs," began Abby, "McGee and I will walk with you to the parking lot. We were heading out."

He said nothing and just walked towards the elevator.

"my dear Abigail, he needs time. Losing Jenny and a team in one week is more than anyone could handle. Even a man such as Jethro."

"you're right Ducky. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"yes my dear. Mr. Palmer, we must go and complete several autopsies tonight. Keep the mind off certain events. We will have a busy schedule this coming week."

"yes doctor."

It was only five o'clock.

While McGee and Abby were having dinner somewhere on the other side of town, Ziva was packing all of her belongings to take back home. Home, she thought. It wasn't really home, and hadn't been in a while. Not since she had escorted Ari's body back to Tel Aviv. Her father had been happy to have her home, but she wasn't knowing that she did not really kill him following orders. Now she had to go home on orders. She was not happy. Leave the home she had made at NCIS to one where she felt somewhat uncomfortable, although she was superior to everyone else there just for being the Director's daughter. She hated the idea, although she still loved her father, she was confused about everything. She hated leaving McGee, whom she had developed a very interesting brother/sister relationship with. Abby, who was like a sister, although they had not gotten along at first, she cared deeply about her now. Gibbs, whom with she had developed a great relationship. They could count on each other for anything really, always having each other's back. She saved him, he saved her. Simple as that she guessed. Ducky, wise with his years. She cared about the man, although he did seem to get inside her head sometimes, as with Gibbs, and Tony. Tony. She sighed. She had no words to express her feelings.

She heard a knock at her door.

"coming," she said drying out her tears and closing her luggage. She made her way through her apartment towards the door. More knocking. Everything was in boxes labeled storage, trash or Israel.

Another knock. She opened the door.

She saw him smiling, trying to hide a sad face.

"I thought you weren't home."

"no, I was just packing. Come in." she said moving out of the way, allowing him in. She closed the door behind him.

"sorry I came. I should have called. I shouldn't even be here. Done packing?"

"Uh, it's perfectly fine Tony. And yes. Oh, here let me," she said moving a few small boxes from the couch. "sit, please."

"thanks." he said noticing his old NCIS cap, which later had become hers, by a box labeled trash. Why was it there, she knew it had been his, and she liked that hat. Although she had a new one, he always saw it in her desk drawer at work.

"are your things all packed too?"

"yea," he answered coming back from his thoughts. "some big move we're making."

"yes." she responded. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, I guess I better go." he said getting up.

"no stay Tony." she said a bit too quick and he turned around. "I mean, you just got here. Want something to drink?" she said moving towards the kitchen. "And you came here for a reason that you have yet to tell me."

"no thanks. And, uh, well I wanted to say goodbye I guess. And that... I... I'm really going to miss you...and your crazy ninja skills." he added quickly.

She laughed a bit. "I will miss you too Tony." she smiled awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to do.

He moved towards the door. "I'm going to go now."

She followed him there.

"Tony..."

"yeah?"

She looked at him, and suddenly hugged him. She was really going to miss him. He was surprised, but he hugged back regardless. They held each other tightly for what seemed like ages. He kissed the top of her head, *love you* he thought. They let go and he walked out the door. "see you soon," she said.

"soon," he answered as she closed the door.

She heard his car turn on. She moved to her room, where she showered and changed into her pj's which today consisted of an old NCIS t-shirt. She would always keep this one. She heard a knock on her door again, who could it be now? She saw her old cap by the trash box and tossed it, landing on the Israel box.

When she opened the door, she saw it was Tony again. That made her smile.

" I left my phone here." he said apologetically. Sure enough, it was there on the couch. Her smile faded.

"thanks." he said when she handed it over.

They just looked at each other. For a very long time. Not saying anything at all. They moved closer and closer, until they were only inches apart. They lingered there for a few more seconds, gazing into each others eyes. He kissed her softly, and she kissed back. It was perfect, but they knew their realities. So quickly they moved away and he went out the door. Ziva began, "see you," and Tony answered with a smile "soon."

But that soon would be more than four months away. And a lot could happen in four months.


End file.
